Found Separated and Gone Again
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Jonah and Kathrine go into ancient Egypt and find King Tut and along the way run into the famous Time Wrap Trio team. But Tut has been missing for the last several years, is the reason because Jonah is actually the lost boy king himself?
1. Chapter 1

Jonah and Kathrine go into ancient Egypt and find King Tut and along the way run into the famous Time Wrap Trio team. But Tut has been missing for the last several years, is the reason because Jonah is actually the lost boy king himself?

Chapter 1

xXx

_This is ridiculous_ Jonah thought. He was being thrown over board of his own ship into a swarming crocodile infested river and he couldn't even tell them to stop. _Oh wait _its just his friends getting thrown overboard. He just couldn't talk because he lost the elucidator and The Book was mixing up the translations. Jonah watched as the crew took Katherine, Sam, Fred and Joe was tied and lifted over the side of the ship.

Jonah had to do something, he couldn't just stand by as his friends and sister become chow chow. Jonah stood and to the surprise of the Royal adviser he got out of the high chair and stood to where the guard could see him. The guard held his friends still half over the edge and looked at the Pharaoh.

Jonah held his hand up. The guard instantly dropped the kids and they groaned in pain. _A simple 'thank you for saving our lives Jonah' would have worked._ Jonah pointed to himself then the high chair and lifted his arm out, the guard picked him up by the armpits and sat the boy king back in his throne. Jonah swirled his fingers around and the hostage were cut free, the kids rubbed their wrist and smiled at each other. They looked up at the Pharaoh but then their heads were yanked down by the guards.

The Royal adviser looked crossed, he flttered his eyes from the boy in the throne and the kids before him. He cleared his throat posing to seem important. "You should consider yourselves lucky the Pharoah saved your lives. However, less this does not make you free. In fact," his eyes seem to bug out, Joe did not like this at all. Katherine also had a bed feeling. "You will be slaves for the Pharoah's for the rest of your lives."

* * *

**Don't hesitate, check out the poll on my profile page and leave awesome reviews too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _miss elf, rubyblue100, AklFin2_****. You guys and girls are awesome fans. And thank you Beethoven for making me the exception XD. Yall's reviews keep me going, onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fred fainted on the spot, Sam shook more than an earthquake could shatter a city and Joe had no idea what to do except stare fear struck at the blade on his throat. Katherine was nothing like the boys... she out right screamed in terror.

"Jonah! This is enough! Make them stop!"

"Silence wench!" Hutsnot said. All the kids were silenced. Jonah still did not know how to talk. He rubber his throat and instantly Hutsnot was kneeling for his King. "Is there something a matter with your neck my liege? Shall I have the royal physician look you over upon docking?"

"More like mummify him the moment we get on land," Sam said through clicking teeth. The Royal Adviser glared at the slaves. He turned back to the guard and whispered, "we do not need these peasants infiltrating and poisoning the Pharaoh. Take them to be disposed of." The guard nodded and returned to his place, he waved to the guards and the slaves to the back of the Pharaoh's sight.

"Sire?" Jonah looked up at the Royal Adviser, Hutsnot Maq Acur once said his whole name but Jonah improvised with 'Big Nosed Talksalot'. "Sire. Upon arriving so late you'll have the servant change you attire and then get on with the perquisite Coronation Ceremony."

Jonah could only nod. _Darn those wild desert cactus juice._

"Excellent Sire, and then we shall do something about your throat. Perhaps just pulling it out would make it hurt no more." The way Hutsnot said it Jonah thought he meant it but then two servants came forward and started handing him food into his mouth. Jonah shrugged and sat relaxed in his throne, _maybe the Egyptians are the ones who invented crude humor, _he stupidly thought.

Flash background

Joe sat on his stomach on the bed drawing his paper was in-scripted with eraser marks and scribble. Needless to say he couldn't draw, not even a pizza. Fred had no issues eating pizza's though, the refrigerator was now empty. Sam played the game trying to block Fred's view but ended up crashing them both.

"See! Look what you did. I was going for a world record." Fred shouted.

"The only world record you have is stuffing your face faster than you can chew," Joe laughed. He yelped when he was hit with a shoe. "Hey watch it Fred!" While he threw a returning pillow at him.

"The master does as he wants," Fred pounded on his chest. "And for my first decree for messing up the Awesome Master's world record you Samanathan Frey El Junior-"

"What the heck is with the name?" Sam and Joe smirked.

"Silence! You shall be thrown in the river and executed."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Sam couldn't contain his laugh anymore. Fred jumped on top of him and pulled the blankets dragging Joe along with them. They hustled around until Joe said the magic words. "Uh oh."

Fred kept hitting Sam curled up in the ball while asking, "what uh oh? There isn't any blood yet."

"No. You guys, look."

The book laid wide open on the floor green swirls sucking the boys into its bindings.

"Ahhhh!" They all screamed Fred yelled before they were gone, "Sam you owe me pizza!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another awesome update in the new year. Review. Eat pie. Plan for world domination.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Joe POV

The moment we got off the boat they threw us in a damp, dark, secluded hole with no food, no means of escape but the least they could have done was given us tape to shut up Fred.

"Ahhhhh! Im too young to die! There are so many things I haven't done yet! Babes! Beach palooza! Puberty! My lunch for next century! Whose gonna eat all that yogurt but me!"

"Excuse me but did you say puberty? Isn't that the one thing you should be happy your gonna miss?!" I shouted a little overboard frustration and panicked.

"What?! And miss the babes, staying out all hours; going to parties and did I mention babes?"

"Yes. Thrice already." Sam said devoided of emotion. He most likely recluses to himself to panicked on the inside of his big brain otherwise he would be right up there with Fred. Fred waved it off continuing his confused rant. "I could have gone to the hottest parties with the cool guys. Oh man we don't know what we're missing. First our licenses, our own cars then we meet girls and get into a little-"

"Wait! Wait, wait." I couldn't bare to hear the next part. "Since you seem to have forgotten that stuff wouldn't have happened anyways for another few years who in the Sam heck is even thinking about doing 'that' with girls?!" I air quoted.

"Relax. I was gonna say booze until you cut me off. We'll be able to drink til we're full of beer."

"Hmm," Sam cleared his throat and past experience told me he was going to say something sarcastically. "Die in a pit or die from over alcohol abuse, well in which either case we don't have a choice now do we!?" He started hyperventilating and squeezed himself into a ball. Yep, I knew it was coming.

Katherine walked over to where she generally heard Fred's and Sam's voices and smacked them both on top off the head although she had to stup up to get Fred and the wall the first time attempting Sam she got the message across.

"Ou! What'd ya do that for!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were whining nonsense and you just aren't helping sitting there," she pointed to both of them. "If were gonna get outta then we need a plan."

"Oh yeah half pint," Fred laughed. "And what plan do you have?"

Katherine crossed her arms annoyed he called her that. She normally would have argued but she had a better idea. "Give me your shoe."

"What? Why?"

"Fred, just do it," I said.

"Joe!" He said astonished. "Why are we even listening to this little kid? She's not even half my height!"

"Fred! If you have a better plan then by all means share it with us; otherwise just give her the shoe! I am hungry, annoyed. I want to go home and get some real food and a hot long shower. We can't do that stuck in a pit!"

Fred grumbled lightly but handed over his shoe anyway. Katherine nodded then preceded to untie the lace and stuffed the smelly shoe into Fred's face. He twirled around then collapsed from the smell. Sam and I both felt our mouths drop.

"Why-"

"I didn't know Fred's stink power could do that." Sam said. "I now have a secret weapon."

"Alright. Boy with common sense, here. Climb on top of him. Boy with foggy glasses climb on his back." Drill Katherine instructed.

I don't know why she had to know Fred out, now how we supposed to drag him out? But now at least he wasn't complaining making weight jokes and he was a pretty go stepping ladder. His back was going to hurt in the morning.

"Why are you on top?" I asked Katherine as she stepped on my shoulder the wrong way.

"Because I'm a girl and girls escape first. And- if one of tried to,touch me in the wrong place I would have to drop you."

"As if your old enough to even know about that sort of stuff." Sam wheezed between her pulling on her hair.

When she reached the top she had to bang open the trap door and we almost restarted our make shift ladder. We used Fred's shoe lace to drag him after us.

"Now what do we do? We still need to find The Book and mummy boy. Katherine?" I looked around and the girl was no where in sight. "Great. Make that three missing."

Katherine ran around the corner and dunked a bowl of water on top of Fred. He sputtered and yelled crazily, Sam covered his mouth before he alerted the guards.

Katherine dropped the bowl and dusted her hands. "Let's go."

I couldn't help but look at her with the weird stare down. "Something tells me you've done this kind of this an awful lot."

"And that weird feeling is correct. I say we go that way." She started ahead of us without waiting. Sam grabbed the wound soldier by the arm pits and I took the other side. "I am the only one thinking she's hiding something?"

"No." The said in unison.

"I know one thing though. I want my shoe back and when that brat isn't looking she's gonna get payback real bad. Ouch!" His shoe came flying back at him hitting him square in the face.

"Come in ladies. I gotta go rescue my brother again."

* * *

**Almost 1000 words this chapter. I'm smooth haha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Almost 1000 words update YAY! On to the story...**

* * *

As Jonah sat on the Pharaoh's throne being adored with many treasures and fruits from the servants and the gypsies danced for him and the prostitutes washed his feet he could not feel at all at ease. His sister was no where to be found and it was obvious that he was not going any where alone within the present surrounding people watching his every move.

His throat hurt more and more by the passing minute, so much he couldn't even hum what he was trying to say. He scratched at his apple, it did nothing to help. Jonah lazily swerved his head all around the throne room; it was an open area with many pillars holding up the ceiling. If need be he could make a mad dash for the pillars and lose any following guards in the maze... but surely the guards knew this whole building like the back of their hands so that got scratched out. He was stuck there... but at least he wasn't starving to death. When the servant gestured for her to feed him a grape he opened his mouth politely and thought about spitting it back at her then making a mad dash... _but that's disgusting... _Jonah thought. All those close the death traveling experiences has not dampened his manners.

xXx

The same time Jonah was hatching his runaway the guards gossiped quietly behind the throne swept behind a cover of maroon rugs hiding the space, careful to keep the fake Pharaoh in sight as they convened their doubts. "How did he just appear on the boat?" Guard 1 asked. At the exact moment Hutsnot stalked towards them and over heard the guard. "Yes, that's what I would like to know. I thought you imbeciles had taken care of the cargo. Who is the imposter?"

"We don't know sire-" Heptu answered but Hutsnot growled at him, he ducked down expecting to be wiped. "We were on the river dumping the _royal waste, _sire, just as instructed, in the desert when we were returning they came falling out of the sky."

Guard 1 decided to speak up then. "Hutsnot, perhaps is it possible that Ra was watching us and that's why the Pharaoh is-"

"Shut up you dimwit!" Hutsnot glanced over their shoulders at the throne, the boy hadn't moved so he must not have heard them.

"Its a demon!" Guard 1 did a terrible job of whispering his terror. "Osiris brought the Pharaoh back as a demon to punish us! I knew it, I told you we shouldn't have done this!" He was in hyper panic mode. Hutsnot would have done him in there but it was not secluded and the blood... Hutsnot calmed his mind by glaring and scuffing the guard by the neck and shaking him quiet. When the guard could only whimper Hutsnot let him go falling to the ground as he bowed to him. "My mishap sire, I will not let it happen again."

There, Hutsnot was slightly calmer now. He breathed in deeply and exhaled grunting. "That can not be the boy Pharaoh, he is either an imposter and he cannot be a demon either, we would all be dead by now."

"So what is he?" Heptu asked.

Hutsnot glared at him. "Obviously you two idiots didn't do your task as explicit as told and the Pharaoh is sitting there pretending to be unwitting. He is planning to do to us more than just a beheading. He will punish us until the end of time."Hutsnot rubbed his chin and bald head bemused by the Pharaoh's subtle regain of normality as if nothing had happened. "For now he is keeping up appearance, if he was missing for too long panic will rise. He is a smart Pharaoh. Do you know what this means boys?"

The two guards shook their heads.

"This means we have to get to him before he can get to us." Hutsnot grabbed them both. "And this time no slip ups." He pushed them toward the throne so they were standing right behind the boy King. "Tell me everything he does, everyone he talks to. Do not let him out of your sight." Hutsnot hissed in both their ears. Both guards nodded. Their sweat was sweating from the fear of Hutsnot or even the Osiris's wrath. But one thing did not leave the mind of Heptu who still was curious as to how the Pharaoh came flying out of the sky... and with those strangers too. Heptu would not leave the Pharaoh's side, something was very mysterious about the boy and he was determined to find the secrets why.

Hutsnot's face was a permanent glare, annoyed at the entire mess he was in. he followed the hallway back out from behind the throne. It entered into the nearby hall where he spotted a group of butts sticking out from behind a doorway looking into the throne room. Hutsnot thought they were to belong to a group of minors; he had seen a variety of butts if he could say so, he was Hutsnot he got whatever he wanted, that came with the perks of being the Phaorah's right hand adviser. The mere thought of being the Pharaoh's adviser sent him into another frenzy of growls and etched frowns on his forehead as he stomped his way toward the child sized butts.

* * *

**Um it kind of got perverted at the end there... oh bloody well! The more perverted the merrier. Review, comment, criticize, Heptu will be used later on for something... I don't know yet but I know its important XP I got too lazy to name both guards**

**its 1:40am and I still have some energy left... hummmm...movie search activate...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for being so patient in my several months relapse. And to the people who left reviews on my other stories thank you! I'm still working on all the stories to don't worry I haven't abandoned or discontinued any. **

**And if the person who reviewed "The New Avatar of Pixie Hollow" in January, lets just say that Aang has been reborn into this story, none of the original Avatar Last Air Bender characters are in that story but you will see some similarities between them. Now I've kept you waiting longer than hell takes to freeze over so enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Would you get off the computer and let me have a go at it." Katherine tried to shove Jonah to the side but he shifted his butt in the chair so that he was glue to the spot, her weight bounced off him and she hit the side of the desk unable to make Jonah budge an inch.

"No. Why should I? This is my life I'm looking for." Jonah said. Katherine snorted, "Your life? Your life? You must be joking, you barely have a life now."

"Not with you standing on me while hovering like a hawk."

"I'm hovering because I want to know what kind of loser you were. Is. Whatever. Never will be at this rate." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I resent that! I could be a king and if that's the case then you have to start doing what I tell you – without question," he added.

"As if. Not even in your dream."

Jonah shrugged his shoulders and huffed. The google page stared back at him, no knowledge of what to even start for; 'missing important child of history'? 'Supposed death to clear up conspiracy of a boy king'? 'Jonah to magnificent ruler of the 21 century'? Jonah laughed to himself. "If I was a magnificent boy king then Katherine would be my nagging adviser I never listened to."

"I heard that. You are such a dork."

"Oh yeah? Did you hear the part where I fired you from being my adviser? Take your advice and stuff it!"

"You ungrateful king!" Katherine played along. "I ought to throw you in a box and drown you."

"You're in denial. As if you're skinny little arms could even pick up anything half your weight."

"Why you little!" Katherine made a grab for Jonah's hair when a green swirling mist appeared in front of the screen, Katherine jumped back landing behind the chair and screamed. Jonah was stuck in the chair with Katherine's nails digging into his shoulders pinning him down.

"What the hell is happening!?" Katherine screeched.

Jonah wanted to shout in surprise too but his mind raced a thousand other place and the only thing he could manage was- "stop cussing!"

"This isn't the time for that!"

"This isn't the time for weird shit to come out the screen either!" Before Katherine could comment the swirl engulf them both and they disappeared from the computer desk, followed by the green mist. Their mother came around the corner just then and noted the empty chair and the computer screen still on. "I wonder where those kids went, probably next door." She mumbled to herself but did not question it any further as she looked at the entry on the google search bar. The search bar said _'The Nile'_ with the microphone flashing in the background. She turned off the screen and left the room humming to herself.

* * *

**This is all I have for now. I'm supposed to be working on homework but I couldn't concentrate so here yall go! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sam passed the board to Fred and Joe clumsily tied the rope to the dingy around a rock but tripped over the end of the rope and fell into the mucky bucket water meant for them to use to clean the ship. Fred laughed too hard that he fell back onto the deck. Joe had no words for his klutzy friends, this was the third time Sam tripped over something since they fell into the whirlpool of the book. To a place they wish they hadn't _revisit_ ever again.

"For a land lumber you have wet feet even while still on land," Fred laughed.

"There will be no laughing in my crew! Now get back to work! You scurvy brats won't be escaping me this here time, I guarantee that," Blackbeard snarled at them.

Sam threw the bucket water back into the river and squeezed what water he could from his shirt. "Ha ha ha, very funny."

Fred only continued laughing, only quieter. "I thought nerds were supposed to be smart at this kind of thing."

"Just because nerds are smart as you insist on calling me, does not mean we know how to do everything." Sam countered.

"Well obviously," he wasn't taking a hint. He tossed his bucket into the water then started to bring it back up full of water , he wiggled his eyebrows. "You and Joe's book never do as you're told."

"Show off," Sam muttered. "And please don't mention that darn dead tree bark to me for the next week. I am so done with the transporting to random places and-and the death and the-the samurais and ninjas with swords and just people from time that wants to kill us!"

"Sam, just breathe. Take a breath. There now," Joe coaxed his friend to calm down.

"Hey, at least it took us to interesting places. And hey! There was this on place we went… I think… we had a test on a week later and I passed with flying colors."

"I remember that week, you failed miserably on that test." Joe trapped Fred in his own lie.

"Yeah well uh… Um… I at least got on a D on it, I know that for sure."

"I don't care how you benefitted from the aftermath of the book's troublemaking habits, in fact, I am no longer mad at the book." Sam huffed.

"No?" Joe asked.

"No. I'm mad at you!" He splashed dirty water in Joe's face.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You're supposed to master the book and keep that darn thing under control! Your uncle gave it to you. So every time that thing takes us somewhere we didn't mean to go then its your fault!"

"It's not my fault my uncle practically threw it at me and basically said 'here, learn how to use this dangerous device and be careful, did I forget to mention it's very dangerous!'"

"Why don't I just do us all a favor and toss the damn thing into the ocean, then whatever poor sap finds it can deal with it," Fred suggested.

"Then how are we supposed to get home genius?" Sam dropped his rag and got off his knees. "Even if that was a decent idea, we would have to sneak away from these chores and go looking for the book, which in case you haven't noticed but I have, that we have to search for it every single time we get sent into a time warp."

"Ah, but this time we don't have to go looking for it."

"Ha, and I suppose you have a treasure map you stole from Blackbeard when he wasn't looking."

"No. I got you one even better." Fred tugged under his shirt and pulled the book out. "Tada!" Both Sam and Joe gawked at Fred.

"How did you even- That never happens. It never stays with us." Joe said.

"I don't know. It was just there on the deck. It was opened on a page with two kids screaming, it looked like a boy and a girl. I think they were falling out of the sky."

"Let me see what page you were on," Joe reached for the book but Sam was faster and snatched it out of Fred's hand before he could take it. "NO! No more snooping, more quests, no more fatal adventures. Its your book therefore your job to take us straight home right now."

"Come on Sam, just calm down already." Fred tried to reason with Sam but Sam swung the book in the air forcing Fred to back up. "Home. Now."

"Are you so eager to go back so I can finish executing you?"

"When are you ever going to get it through your thick skull Fred, that not everything is a laughing matter? Our lives are on the line and all you can do is crack jokes."

"I think the only think on the line is you being close to getting knocked out and dragged back." Joe tried to sound tough, he voice squeaked instead; he tried and he failed.

"That was the Or the green ooze sliding down the anchor." Fred pointed behind Sam.

"Shut up Fred!" Joe and Sam simultaneously.

"Seriously guys look."

"Fred I swear, I'm going to hurt you then let Sam here kill you with math spew in your ear."

"And I swear to you first of all ewww, second, the book is leaking – again!" This made all three turn around, the book was leaking green swirls, only it wasn't sucking them in.

"Do you guys hear tiny scream-", two bodies flying out slamming head first into Freddy knocking him side ways and into the water. Joe and Sam was splashed but had no concerns for Fred, they were still staring up at the black hole waiting for the inevitable but the swirling cloud zipped out of existence leaving them there.

* * *

**AND CUT! CLIFF HANGER BA baaa Baaaaaaaa! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two bodies lifted themselves off Fred. It was just two other kids Joe and Sam realized, but where had they come from? Fred coughed dramatically, he stood to his knees and pretended to fall back over. "Ah! I think I broke something. Will no one come to the rescue of the battle rammed comrade?"

Joe stretched his hand out, Fred reached for it, but Joe flipped his wrist and pretended to scribble something on it.

"What is this?"

"The help you wanted," he dropped to rock in Fred's still outstretched hand. "Although I think her office is closed at this point, for you at least, unconditionally."

Fred gave him a questioning look. Joe smiled and shook his head laughing, "Oh you know. The psychiatrist." Fred threw the rock at him hoping to hit his shoulder. It was then the boys stopped fooling around and remembered the strangers falling out of the hole. They turned to Sam who was staring unblinking at the...

"Kids? Who else did your cook of an uncle immaturely give ultimate power to?" _Thwak! _"Hey!" Fred rubbed his nose.

"What are you crazies talking about? And where are we?" The boy asked.

The girl leaned over to the boy's ear and whispered, "Should we tell them about the _thing_?"

"Heck no. You want to die here cuz of your big mouth?"

"In fact, I'd rather do the opposite."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go with the basics."

"Um you know you both suck at whispering." Sam said.

The boy huffed. He looked at the girl who shrugged and pushed his shoulder closer to the strangers. The boy glared hatefully at the girl but a soft expression overtook his facial features. He looked at Sam in a hard stare. "What year are we in?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." _Gosh darn, the boy had broken Sam._ Joe thought, then he gasped. _If they're from a different year the book had brought them here on its own!?_

Joe stepped in front of the strangers. "It is 2009. Where are you from? How are you speaking English?"

"Are-you-still-in-North-Amer-ica?" Fred said slowly like a dumb person.

"What? Wait, yes, we're from America. Sure, we still speak English. We are from this year but I have no idea where we are."

"At least we don't seem to be in mortal danger." The girl said.

"Who are you kids?" Joe and the boy said simultaneously. They tilted their head to the side looking at the other quizzically.

"Kids! We're extremely older than you and smarter seeing as we know what the date is." Fred got ahead of himself. Joe slapped Fred up side the back of his head, Fred feigned to be hurt, Joe didn't care at this point. "I'm Joe," he said to the kids, though they did look like they belonged to this century and spoke English well, what's the point making enemies out of little kids? _Where's the harm in that? _Joe thought innocently, naively. "The smart one is Sam and the dumbass tag along is Fred. You know my friend you squashed from when and where ever you just came from." Joe reached his hand out to shake, the boy squinted at him questionably, the girl shook his hand, she had an iron grip and almost took his entire arm off.

"Well, I'm Katherine and this is my socially declined brother Jonah."

"Geez thanks."

"What? I was being nice since that's the dumbass one one of us had to be the awkward of the pair and I voted out."

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Well, we were sitting in front of our computer when this cloudy mass of death came at us and-"

"They know what a computer is?! He knows what a computer is?!" Sam hyperventilated.

"Chill Sammy, chill," Joe rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, so clearly you are both from this century. Do you both know that- wait, the cloud was what color?"

"Green."

"Welp, that's never happened before," the Trio shared a look of concern.

"What is it? Where are we?" Jonah said. "Apparently we haven't gone too far because you haven't asked what a computer is."

Sam pinched his glasses, he stepped a little too close to the boy for his personal liking, he stood there with regard. "Are you- you know..."

"What?" A guarded Jonah countered.

"You say it."

"You go first."

The was a moment of pause. Then they both started to speak at the same time. "Did you just time tra-". The book sucked everyone into its worm hole before any of the unsuspecting travelers knew what was happening.

**Back Flash End**

* * *

**Personally I like this update and it only took me forever. RXR**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The wormhole opened and the kids were flung into the sky, the portal shut closed as they fell to their deaths. A rushing river was below them, surely, they would all drown without a chance of out swimming the waves. They all landed head first on a deck of a passing ship, several inches over and they would have met an unlucky traverse.

They groaned pitifully. Jonah rubbed his dazed head, his legs were wounded around two of the others, his left pocket pressed under someone's weight but it was empty, he looked up frantically, the elucidator was flung away from his reach. He gave up trying to reach it and instead pushed against the butts of the other piled on each other.

Fred and Sam tried to untangle themselves Fred shouting, "hey! Get your bolbous glasses off me."

"Believe me I would if I could, your breath stinks all kinds of hell."

"Guys." Jo gasped through trying to free himself from Katherines trapped arms, "don't start fighting. It's not helping." They instantly stopped arguing but strained still more.

"Ugh get your hands from there." Katherine squirmed.

"My hands aren't anywhere." Joe sucked his teeth. There were footsteps then three people showed up two with spears pointing at them.

The man without a spear stepped closer than the other two and stooped down and stared at them. He turned to the two guards and spoke…

"What? What language are you speaking bub?" Fred grunted at him. Sam clamped his free hand over Fred's mouth and Joe shushed him harshly, "stop making things worse!" The stumpy man glanced at them confused, he said something to them but they had no idea what he was saying, Fred still silenced they said nothing and tried sitting up. Katherine got off of Sam; Sam stayed near Fred; Joe picked up Sam's glasses; Jonah snatched up the elucidator, it instantly changed into a sheathed shank emblemed with symbols of the sun and jewels and suddenly they caught the end of the man's sentence. "Throw them in the river then continue searching."

The men with spears simultaneously retracted the spears placing them to the side and picked up one kid in each hand. Jonah was left on the ground as they walked the others to the side of the boat. The stumpy man looked down and gasped. A bewildered shock inflicted a sharp glare in his face. He got down on one knee in front of Jonah. "Your Highness, you are alright. We have been looking for you since we left shore." He glanced up at the others stull being held midair, the guards having stopped moving. Jonah swore he saw a smirk flicker across his face. "These tyrants! They tried to kidnap you! Mutiny, a threat to the chosen one of Ra. Guards diminish them at once while I get his Highness into better robing." He grabbed Jonah's arm rather rushed and shaky and directed him to the other side of the deck while the guards followed behind them. Jonah was sat into a golden chair and thrown a red clothe over his shoulder, the man saw the slate in his hand as Jonah tried to tuck it back into his pocket. He snatched it and threw it away over the side of the river. Jonah could only stare in disbelief. Katherine saw as well and struggle the be released, the guard shook her until she stopped.

The man stooped down to meet the gaze of Jonah. "Whatever these intruders have inflicted on you they will be punished twice fold by the gods. You did not need that trinket; your guards will be replaced by more capable simpletons to do their jobs."

"But- but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why King Tut," Hotsnot threw his arms open. "We arm but servants at your command, and as of this morning you have an execution scheduled."

Jonah got a sudden chill. "Who's?" He reached his hand up to his throat, realizing that if the King's advisors thought he was the king, and if the king was around this age, knew fully well what happened in the present-future time of Jonah's history class to the young king.

"These mutineers, of course." Hotsnot motioned his head at the kids, the guards marched to the side of the boat. Jonah unable to help suddenly remembered the Nile was filled with crocodiles.

**Backflash End**


End file.
